In recent years, storage devices comprising nonvolatile memories have been widespread.
As one of these storage devices, solid state drives (SSDs) comprising NAND flash memories are known. Because of their low power consumption and high performance, SSDs are used as storages of various information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and server computers. These information processing apparatuses function as the hosts of SSDs.
In the hosts, SSDs are connected to connectors (also referred to as sockets) in the hosts and operate on power supplied from the hosts.